Mabcifica Secrets
by demonMike14
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles are going back to Gravity Falls for the summer. It hadn't changed much sense the end of late summer but both Mabel and Pacifica have a huge sercts that they are hinding from their family, eachother, and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

It was the second day of Summer vacation. Mabel, Dipper, and Waddles were right now on the bus heading back to Gravity Falls. It was just them and the driver on the bus with the twins and Waddles in the very back.

They were all very happy to be seeing everyone especially Stan and Ford but Mabel was busy having other stuff on her mind.

Waddles was alseep and Dipper was writing in his journal that he had. On the front of it was a big blue pine tree. He had been writting in it more often they before. It started when the twins were told by their parents that they were going back to Gravity Falls for summer. Mabel know that he was doing it to try to impress Ford.

Mabel had been looking at Dipper for a while now. She did it for two reasons. The first one was because she found it fun to look at him when writting. He would be in his own world of thoughts and not know what else he was doing which was usely chewing on his pen until he got ink in his mouth. The other reasons was to make sure that he wasn't looking at her.

When she know that he was too busy doing stuff in his journal she carefully opened up her scrapbook that she had closed in her hands.

She quickly flipped to where she had her failed Summer romies page. She had done this a hunderend times so she could get to this page with out trying. As she put her hand on the page she looked over at Dipper once more to make sure he wasn't looking. Lucky for Mabel he still had his nose in his journal.

She couldn't let anyone see what she had on the next page. She told Dipper all her secrets but this one. She knew that Dipper wouldn't understand.

As she lowly turned the page she gave a little smile. Her cheeks because a light shade of pink.

Her heart started to beat faster. Her smile because wider and wider and her face was now a bright shade of red as she looked at the page longer. The page of her dreams and a crush that has lasted longer than the rest.

This page was covered in pictures of Pacifica Northwest. The same girl that had bullied her last Summer.

Many people would have drawn x's on her eyes or swears on this page because of how mean she usely was to people but Mabel wasn't like many people. On this page were cute stickers, and hearts in pink and purple. On the top was written Macifica with hearts and smiles drawn all around it.

"Hey Mabel," Dipper called.

Mabel almost jumped out of her seat when she heard Dipper calling her name. Without thinking she tossed her book under her seat. Her heart was beating faster than before. She flinged her head to look at Dipper. Her face was a mix of angry and fear. Her heart started to slow down as she realized he was still looking at his journal.

She took a deep breath before calmly saiding "Yeah?"

With his nose still in his journal he asked "how long do you think it will be until we get there?"

"I don't know! How can I?! You're the one with a watch!" she snapped. She rarely snapped at Dipper especially not like that before so she felt weird about it and a little guity.

In a quiet voice she said, "I'm-I'm-sorry for-um-snapping at you."

"It's fine just tell me how long until we get there," he replied as he push his arm in front of her so that she could look at the watch still not looking at anything but his journal.

She looked at the watch for a few seconds before saying "about 10 minutes."

Dipper looked up at Mabel very scared then quickly went back to writing in his journal. He wanted to finish his entery before he saw Ford. From how fast he was writing Mabel could tell that he was far from being done.

Mabel slowly grabbed her scrapbook from under her seat. She smiled and hugged it. She closed her eyes and thought about seeing Pacifica again.

She picuterd her long, perfect blond hair flowing in the wind. She looked more beautiful than any movie star or model that she had ever seen. She was wearing her normal purple outfit that only someone like her could pull off. She is yards away but she can still see her perfectly.

Mabel start to slowly walk to her. A slow walk turns into a slow run. She was now only feet away. Pacifica smiled and put her arms out for a hug. She seemed to be only a few feet away before but now it felt a lot longer. She start to sprint and put her arms out.

They hug each other as if it's been years scent they had seen each other. Their faces only inches away. They both smiled and crying tries of joy they each other was there. They looked into each other's eye which were both still ful of tries. It was Mabel's chances to get the kiss that she had dreamed of so she lened in. Their lips were getting closer and closer. Their lips, less than a inch away. In just a second it'll happen...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Mabel opened her eyes. She is sadly back on the bus and for some reason on it's floor.

"Mabel are you OK?"

She rolled over and looked up. It was Dipper standing up with one hand holding his journal and his other hand out to help Mabel up. Waddles was awake and right behind him.

She grabed his hand and stold up.

"What happened?" she asked as she brushed the dust off of herself.

"I'm pretty sure you feel asleep so when the bus stopped you woke up, screamed and fell off your seat."

"Wait, wait, wait. So we're here?!" she asked with a smile that went from cheek to cheek.

Dipper knotted his head.

Mabel's smile got even wider as she ran to looked outside the window.

By the bus stop was Candy, Grenda, Stand, Ford, Soos, and Wendy.

Her smile slowly faded away. She was hoping to see Pacifica. When she first got on the bus it seemed to make sence that she would be there. Getting off now she thought that she was crazy for thinking such a thing.

What she didn't know was that it wasn't crazy.

Behind a tree a few yards away was Pacifica.

Mabel looked around with a sad look on her face. She wanted her day dream to come true so badly but in order to do that she needed Pacifica there.

After hugs and hellos Stan and Ford grabbed the twin's bags and started to walk to the Mystery Shack.

As they all started to walk away Pacifica started to walk farther into the woods. She hadn't even gotten a foot when she stepped on a stick and froze.

Mabel stopped in her tacks and quickly turned her head around. She looked right at the tree were Pacifica was. Waddles did the same.

"Mabel, what are you looking at?" asked Dipper from a few yards away.

"Um, nothing. I'm coming," she replied.

Mabel slowly started to walk away cufused at what she had hear.

Pacifica took a deep breath and looked behind the tree to make sure that they weren't looking. When she know it was clear she slowly stepped into the street. She looked at Mabel walking away until she faded from view.


	2. Chapter 2: Just A House, Not A Home

A tear rolled down her cheek as her crush faded away.

As fast as she could she ran back into the woods. Her tear turned to many.

She saw a large house and she new that she was close to home, or at least what she called home ever though it wasn't to her. Where ever she lived it was her house but not her home.

It was large but not as large as her old house. The amout of land that they now owned was cut in half. Other then not haveing as much as she use to she loved her new house.

Without thinking she ran inside and slapped the front door. Her Mom was standing by the stairs and her dad was on the coach reading the newspaper.

When her Dad saw that it was Pacifica he quickly stood up and slapped his newspaper down on the coffee table.

" Pacifica Elise Northwest I can not belive you! You have been completely out of control! Running away to hangout with the riprat! Look up when I'm talking to you!"

She slowly lifted her head up to look at her Father.

In less then a second she had a big red hand mark on her right cheek.

She silently cried more and more. She just stood there and cried for at least a minute before her Dad said, "Now go to your room young lady."

With her head held down she started to walk to the stairs so that she could go to her room. She then saw her Mom's feet and she slowly lifted her head up to look at her Mother's face.

"A real lady does not cry. Now stop crying, stand up straight, and go to your room right now."

"Yes Mother."

As she said that her Mom got out of her way and Pacifica climbed up the stairs.

When she was at the top of the stairs and she know that she was out of her parent's view so she ran to her room, slapped the door, and flopped down on to her bed.

After almost a hour of crying she got up and walked to her full length mirror that stood by a corner in her room. She looked into her mirror and started to talk to her own reflection.

"Why would she love you? No one does and no one ever will. You fucked everything up. You had to listen to your dumb ass parents and now you choose to finally repel against them and now it's too late. You were a horrible person but at least you had everything. Now everyone thinks you still are but this time you have nothing. You're just a dumb bitch!"

As she screamed those last words she at the same time she violently grabbed the mirror and slapped it down on to the floor. It broke in to a hundred pieces. She calmfully reached down and picked up a piece of glass and looked at it. She brought it closer to her arm but then she looked down and saw her broken reflection in the glass on the floor. She slowly took the peice of glass away from her arm and looked back at the glass on the floor.

"What am I doing to yourself? Think of what Mabel would want you to do. What would she do right now if she was in your place"?

She looked around her room for an answer hoping that it was going to pop out. What would Mabel do right now? Talk with her friends? Knit a sweater? Draw a picture? She couldn't do any of those things. She had no friends. She didn't have anything to knit with. She was a horrible drawer. So what could she do?

She kept scanning her room and then her eyes darted to her closet.

She ran to it's door and thrusted it open. Things then started to fly out of it as she looked for what she knew was going to solve her problems with her parents.

Her face light up when she found her suitcase. She then put it on to her bed and flipped it open.

As fast as she could she stuffed it with as many clothes that could fit inside of it.

"If they don't want me here then I'll just go then," she told herself as she quickly zipped up her suitcase.

She opened her window and looked down at the rope ladder that she uses to get in and out of her room without her parents knowing. Because she came in using the front door she forgot to bring it back up into her bedroom so it was still hanging there.

She thought about what she was doing and where she would go. She no longer had any friends so where would she go? What about food, money, and a place to live?

"The Pines!" she said.

She dropped her suitcase out the window and she climbed down the rope ladder. She then ran to the Mystery Shack as fast as she could.

After a long run in the woods she was on the poarch to the Mystery Shack about to knock on the door. She just stood there for at least 10 minutes just thinking about what was going to happen and waiting for the perfect time to knock on the door.

Finally she got the courage to knock on on the door. Right after doing that millions of thoughts started to race around in her head. What would she say? What would they say? You're going to be staying in the same house as you're crush. What if they say no? What going to happen then? You don't have a back up plan. What could you ever do?

Before she had time to answer any of her questions the door opened.

There was Dipper. She didn't know if she was relieved or disporned that it wasn't Mabel.She wanted to see her but she was also afraid of what they would say to each other.

She then said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3: Help

"Listen Pacifica the last time that you said you needed help I got turned into wood and that wasn't fun for me so whatever it is no."

Before he had time to slap the door in her face she but her foot in between the door and it's fram and once again talked without thinking.

"I ran away from home!"

Dipper slowly opened the door until it was completely open. Dipper had a shocked looked on his face. He tried to speak but he had no idea what he should say to that.

After almost a minute of saying nothing he finally found the right words to say. "Come inside," he whispered as he go out of the way.

"Sit down he said," he said.

Pacifica did as Dipper said as he went into the kitchen and in a minute Dipper came back with two Pitt Colas and he sat down next to Pacifica at the table in the living room.

"Here you go," he said as he slid her one of the sodas and opened up the other one for himself.

"Ok, so tell me what happened."

She opened her soda, took a sip, and took a deep breath.

"I-I-um-ran away for home."

"Ok you already told me that and I don't blame you because your parents really suck but it seems kind of extreme."

"In my eyes it wasn't extreme and I had no other choice."

"Ok so let me get this straight, you ran away from home, you don't find it extreme, and I can see that you don't plan on going back any time soon, but there is one thing that I don't understand."

"What is that?" Pacifica asked.

"You said that you needed my help, but how can I help with this? What do you want from me?"

Pacifica brushed the side of the cold can in her hands and looked down at it when she answered. She knew what she needed but she didn't know how to say it.

"Well, I-um wanted to know if I could um-stay here?"

Dipper's shocked face came back but this time twice as bold. Before he had time to find the right words to say Mabel came down the stairs brushing her hair with a bright smile on her face.

As Pacifica's eyes and Mabel's eyes meant Mabel dropped her brush and they were both speechless.

They were lost in eachothers eyes. Dipper was also lost because he had no idea what was going on.

He walked over to Mabel and started to poke her. "Mabel," he poked her in the shoulder, "Mabel," another poke, "Mabel," one late poke. This did nothing at all.

He was done with whatever this was so he yelled it this time.

"MABEL!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover Time!

Dipper yelling her name got her to wake up from her fancy and as a bonus it did the same to Pacifica.

Mabel looked at Dipper trying to find the right words to say. She was angry, scaried, and confused at why he did that.

"What- what was that for?!" she yelled at him.

"That's not important right now Mabel," he responded.

Mabel looked back at Pacifica.

"So-um-um-what-what-is -um-Pa-Pa-Pacifica-um-do-doing here?"

"I-um-ran away-um-fr-from home," Pacifica said also looking at Mabel.

Dipper very anonned that neither of they could finish a whole sentence without stuttering rolled his eyes and cut into their conversation.

"Pacifica wanted to know if she could stay here."

"Yes!" Mabel quickly said with a smile that went from ear to ear. "Of course you can stay here! Stay as long as you want! This will be so much fun!"

"Really?!" Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time.

"Yes! As long as you need to! It'll be like a sleepover!"

Mabel was extremely excited so she ran to Pacifica and did want she wanted to do when she first saw here. She gave her a big hug.

They looked into each other's eyes with their arms still around each other. In their heads they were telling themselves the same thing. Give her a kiss. Just kiss the girl. Now is your change. Do it now before it's no late!

Dipper, still clueless at what was going on between the two of them, started to talk again.

"So-um- Mabel, why don't you go get Pacifica's room ready for her. She can sleep in the attic with us if your'e both fine with that."

"That with be great!" the two girls said together.

They found it odd and a little scary how they keep saying everything at the same time so they slowly backed away from each other.

Pacifica grabbed her stuff and followed the twins upstairs and into their bedroom. As they got into the room Mabel bursted out with joy.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she yelled.

"You can drop your stuff over there." Dipper said as he pointed to an empty stop on the floor. "That will also be where you will be sleeping," he said as Pacifica but her stuff down there.

Mabel still bursting with joy spun around to face Pacifica and Dipper and started to talk.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Both of you go downstairs and grab soda, chips and all other snacks then come back up but take your time."

"Mabel are you on Smile Dip again?"

Pacifica laughed at the thought of how crazy Mabel would be if she had Smile Dip.

"Don't worry, I haven't had Smile Dip seen the Convent Store party and I still don't remember it!"

"Lucky," Dipper whispered under his breath.

"Well time to go and get the snacks!" Mabel said as she push Pacifica and Dipper out the door.

As they walked down the stairs to the kitchen they started to talk to each other.

"Mabel has been acting really weird ever seen we knew that we were coming back to Gravity Falls."

From just hearing the word Mabel Pacifica started to blush.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason. lt's Summer, I'm just hot."

"Ok," Dipper said.

This made sense to him because it was Summer and it was hot so maybe she wasn't blushing and he was just turning red because she was hot. Because it made sense to him he didn't ask any more questions about it to her and he didn't think twice about the blushing.

Pacifica was very surprised that he hadn't connected the dots yet. Most of the time he was very good at mysteries but even the best detectives have bad days right? Was he just having an off day or was Pacifica really that good at lying? She told herself it was both.

After grabbing the sodas and snacks they headed back upstairs to their room following Mabel's orders to take their time so they did.

When they opened the door to their bedroom they were greeted by a huge surprise.


	5. Chapter 5: Thank You

Where Pacifica's stuff was now in it's place was an open, laided out sleeping bag with 2 pillows on top, and a purple sweater with a pink heart on it. In the closest there was Pacifica's clothes hung up and a few more sweaters that Dipper had never seen before.

Pacifica felt like she had walked in to a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

Their eyes met for the third time but this time Dipper knew what was going on and he was in shock. Everything clicked for him.

"Do you like it?" Mabel whishered.

Pacifica ran to her, wrapped her arms around her, and started to cry.

"I love it!" she said as she cried.

Dipper just stood there and stared at the two of them. Mabel always had a crush on some boy and she had never seemed to like girls. He thought it was nice that she was pansexal. The more he thought about it the more he understood it. The only thing that he didn't understand was why Pacifica? Did Pacifica feel the same way? How long had Mabel known? Why didn't she tell her? Before he knew it 1 question turned in to 100.

"Thank-thank you fo-for all of this. I-I-I don- don't know wha-what I would do wit-without you!" Pacifica said as she cried even more which made Mabel cry a little bit too.

The two girls forgot that Dipper was there. Dipper knew this so he thought it would be a good idea to leave but he wanted answers and he wasn't a big fan of Pacifica so he wasn't going to leave them alone. He had a feeling of what would happen if they were left alone together and he did not want to be right. If he was right he wanted to be there to stop them from doing it.

As they were still in their own world Dipper sat down to watch and listen.

Pacifica told them the real reason why she ran away from home. This made Mabel lose it and cry her eyes out. This even made Dipper cry too. He felt bad about judging Pacifica.

After hours of talking and crying they started to have fun like they were at a normal sleepover. They played truth or dare, pulled out Mabel's karoo machie, and pulled pranks on Stan, Ford, Soos, and Melanie who were now all living at the Mystery Shack for the summer.

It was around 2 in the morning when the three of them fell asleep.

At 4 a.m. Pacifica woke up. She looked around the room. Mabel, Dipper and Waddles were fast asleep.

She grabbed her phone and her purple sweater with the pink heart on it that Mabel had made for her.

She walked down the stairs and out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

When she got outside she sat under a nearby tree.

She looked down at her phone and she turned it on. She was surprised to see what she saw. Nothing.

She had no texts, no missed calls, and no emails. There was nothing at all from her parents.

She had ran away from home many times before but never for more than a hour or two. Had her parents not known that she was gone? Had they just not cared that she was gone? Did they think that she was going to be back soon? Were they happier this way? She was sad about it but she made her choose and she was happier this way. Whatever her parents were thinking it wasn't her problem.

She then opened her photos. She went to the album titled Love and opened it up.

In it were a ton of pics of Mabel. As she went throw them she started talking to herself.

"She doesn't really love you. She did all of this nice stuff for you only because she is a nice person. She would do this for anyone. You're crazy for thinking that she loves you! She doesn't love you!"

She took a deep breath and went to the next pic which was a pic of her and Mabel edited so it looked like them were having a good time together. She then whisped to herself.

"Does she love you?"

"I do."

Pacifica looked up and saw that it was Mabel. She was wearing a pink sweater with a purple heart on it. In was the like Pacifica's sweater that was purple with a pink heart on it. In her hands was her scrapbook.

She sat down next to Pacifica and opened up her scrapbook to the page titled Mabcifica.

Mabel showed her it and Pacifica showed her the album on her phone. They smiled, laughed and crying out of joy that their crush loved them back. It was the happiest moment in Pacifica's life to have a friend that loved her.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Mabel said.

"I love you too," Pacifica said.

They leaned in closer. They're lips getting closer and closer. This was it. The moment that they had both dreamed about. Then they kissed and this time it was real.


	7. The End

That is now the end of this story. I will be doing another few Mabcifica stories somewhat related to this one. It will be something that takes place after this but wouldn't be something that you have to read this whole story to understand. I don't know if that makes sence but I hope it does.


End file.
